A network slicing technology is a technology of providing a plurality of virtual logical network slices on a same network infrastructure by using a virtualized network function (VNF). Different types of network slices have different network features in terms of function, performance, security, operation and maintenance, and the like, so that different user equipments can access different network slices based on requirements of the user equipments, thereby ensuring quality of service requirements of different services.
A user equipment needs to register with a management device to access a network slice. Usually, a source network slice accessed by user equipment and a source management device with which the user equipment registers are determined based on subscription data of the user equipment. When the subscription data of the user equipment changes, the source network slice accessed by the user equipment may not satisfy a requirement of the user equipment. In this case, the user equipment needs to be triggered, based on updated subscription data of the user equipment, to initiate a redirection procedure, so that the user equipment can be redirected to a new management device in a new network slice.
In the foregoing redirection process of a terminal device, a source management device may determine a target management device in a target network slice based on subscription data. The source management device stores context information of the terminal device. Therefore, a new management device may request the source management device for a context of the terminal device. However, when a source network slice and a new network slice need to be isolated from each other, the source network slice cannot determine the target network slice based on the subscription data sometimes. In this case, if the terminal device still uses the foregoing redirection method, the new management device accesses the source management device to obtain the context of the terminal device, affecting isolation between the source network slice and the new network slice and reducing security of the network slice.